


Mundie Boyfriends

by CryptidBane (Impetus)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mundane Dating AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impetus/pseuds/CryptidBane
Summary: Magnus and Alec are happy together, a perfectly normal couple. That is, if you take away the fact that Magnus is secretly a warlock, and Alec is secretly a shadowhunter.Perfectly normal couple, indeed.





	Mundie Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> The last and final installment of the 3B Countdown Calendar!  
> Season 3B is finally here! 
> 
> An idea that @hourglassmermaid gave me a bit ago.  
> This was a bit of a fight to get through, so I hope you enjoy!  
> Thank you to @la_muerta and @quillstem for your help as always! I’m so grateful and appreciate you both.

Magnus’ magic sparks in his chest as Alec kisses him. Alec’s lips feel like fire and electricity and the power of the ocean, a force of nature that renders Magnus to nothing but love and adoration.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers, teasing, pulling away just enough. Alec’s grip loosens around his waist.

“What is it?” Alec asks. His cheeks burn under the flickering light of the shady alleyway.

A shuddering sigh warms the air. Alec steals it. He kisses Magnus again because that’s all they seem to be able to do. A low moan echoes off of the uneven brick walls. “I have a call, darling,” Magnus manages, finally.

“Is that what that is?” Alec teases, pressing his hand against the buzzing phone in Magnus’ pocket.

Magnus groans, head falling back against the wall, Alec’s teeth worrying constellations of hickies into his neck. “Alexander,” Magnus groans. He receives a soft nip for his troubles.

“I’m not stopping you from picking up,” Alec says, lips curving into a smile, small and private.

“You’re the worst, darling. Have I told you that?” Magnus asks, free hand working its way into his pocket. He checks the ID. Raphael—fuck.

“You don’t believe that,” Alec murmurs. Despite his playful grin and adventurous hands, he’s quiet when Magnus answers the call.

“Hello?” Magnus says, breathless.

“Don’t tell me you picked up while you’re having sex,” Raphael snipes. “Are you with the new boy?”

“Don’t call him that, but yes,” Magnus replies, “and no we’re not fucking, but we could be, so talk fast.”

“Be nice,” Alec admonishes, dragging his teeth along Magnus’ collarbone. Magnus lets out a sharp gasp.

“For fuck’s sake,” Raphael snaps. “We have an emergency. One of the young ones.”

That gets Magnus’ attention. His hand weaves into Alec’s unruly hair and draws hazel eyes up toward his warm brown glamour. “I have to go, darling. There’s an emergency with one of my clients,” Magnus says, voice full of regret.

Alec nods in understanding. “I’ll walk you home.”

Magnus shakes his head and leans in to give Alec a deep kiss, wiping the smear of gloss from Alec’s lips, and straightening Alec’s collar. “It’s out of your way. Go to bed, darling. Get some rest.”

“You’ll be okay? It’s getting late,” Alec asks, voice soft and worried in the funny way Alec always seems to be.

“I’ll be fine—I promise. I’ll even give you a call when I get home.”

“And if I’m asleep?”

“Well, then I’ll just leave you a _very_ nice voicemail,” Magnus says with a grin.

Alec kisses Magnus’ knuckles. “Deal.”

They wander out toward the main street, fingers laced together before they bid their goodbyes.

The usual seriousness settles over Alec’s features, his gaze turning steely as he heads toward the train station. Magnus finds it both devastating and attractive.

Alexander has sharp instincts and a protective streak that could span several continents. He could almost be mistaken for a wolf, Magnus thinks, eyes on Alec’s delicious ass in just another pair of his endless tight black jeans. Alec shoots Magnus one last smile over his shoulder before descending the stairs. Oh, Alexander would make a most gorgeous alpha wolf indeed.

Magnus strides back into the alley they just vacated. He snaps his fingers, magic eating a bridge between _here_ and _there_ , and steps through a portal into the DuMort.

***

Alec tries to focus on the stack of paperwork teetering by his elbow. Behind him, it’s dark outside, the soft light of the lamp catching on his hand as he writes.

“I wanna meet him,” Jace announces, disturbing Alec’s attempt at peace and quiet. Alec ignores him. The door opens, then closes, and Alec ignores that too. Jace sits up from where he’s laying on the couch. He speaks louder. “C’mon, when am I going to meet your mundie boyfriend?”

“Don’t call him that,” Izzy snaps, swatting the back of Jace’s head as she walks by. She deposits a packet of papers onto Alec’s desk.

“What? He’s mundane,” Jace says, tossing his stele into the air and catching it. “I know it, you know it, Alec knows it, what’s the problem?”

“The problem is that you say it like it’s a bad thing,” Alec replies. He stands and walks over to the couch, grabbing Jace’s stele mid-flight as he drops a few documents in Jace’s lap. Alec returns to his chair, shuffling more paperwork, then sighs. “I’ll ask him about having dinner with everyone.”

Izzy leans in, expression eager as she takes a seat on Alec’s desk. “Where at? Are you inviting mom?”

“Of course he’s inviting mom,” Jace says. He hesitates, turning to Alec, brows furrowing. “Wait, you are inviting mom aren’t you?”

“Yes. I’ll invite mom,” Alec replies. “Now can I please get back to my report?”

“Not until you figure out where dinner is going to be,” Izzy says.

“I don’t even know if Magnus will say yes,” Alec admits.

“Well, you won’t know until you ask, will you?” Izzy persists, Jace nodding from where he lounges. “How serious are you about him?”

Alec blushes under their curious eyes. “I have work to do, so unless you have any suggestions, I’d appreciate if you left me to it.” Both Izzy and Jace make cooing noises.

Izzy smiles at him when he glares at them both, playful and a little teasing, but still kind. “That means you’re serious then.” She slips off of the desk, and walks around to commandeer Alec’s computer. “Scoot over.” Jace gets to his feet with a grin. He and Izzy descend upon Alec’s desk. Their fingers fly across the keyboard as they bicker between what qualifies as a respectable restaurant. They squabble as website after website pops up with ten different kinds of cuisines.

“We should go to that one place where they have the really good chili-cheese fries,” Jace says. He types the restaurant into the search engine. When the page pops up, Jace stands back and gestures to the screen. “They also have really good burgers. We went there that one time, the place by that one Raum demon nest.” Alec opens his mouth to express his interest in the suggestion when Izzy slams her hand onto the table, her red fingernails clack on the gleaming mahogany.

“Sure we could go there, if we want Magnus and mom to get diarrhea,” Izzy retorts with a disgusted sniff. “We need to go somewhere nice. Somewhere with actual tablecloths and silverware.” Her sharp gaze shifts from between Jace and Alec as she waits for them to challenge her. Neither of them do. She nods and types into the search bar, clicks, and looks up at Alec expectantly.

The graphic design of this website reminds Alec of a Clave missive. It’s white, with minimal text. A discreet slideshow of tiny plates with even smaller servings fades in and out of the negative space. Alec can feel his wallet start to scream. Izzy continues, unmoved by his internal panic. “It’s in Manhattan. ”

Jace leans in and pretends to look over it with a critical eye. Alec can tell that Jace is really just trying to figure out how what all of the fancy, presumably French, food items are. They’re trained in multiple languages, both dead and spoken, but this menu seems to have triumphed over them both.

“How much is this going to cost, Iz?” Alec asks, finally, once his tongue has made its way back up his esophagus.

She rolls her eyes and rights herself. “You want to impress this guy don’t you? And you want mom to see that you’re serious about this.” Alec thinks about Magnus meeting his family, the implications of what that means, and wonders if the rest of his family will fall for Magnus like he did. He nods. Izzy shoots him a supportive smile. “I think it’d be nice.”

“Yeah, I’ll give them a call,” Alec decides.

Jace looks impressed. He swipes his stele back from where it sits amongst Alec’s stationary and pats Alec on the back. “Can’t wait to meet the mundie.”

***

“I can’t believe you’re dating a mundane,” Raphael says, voice low as he circles the prostrate fledgling. He watches as they writhe beneath Magnus’ magic, regurgitating blood at an alarming rate.

“I can’t believe that you let one of your newborns get into your blood supply without supervision,” Magnus retorts. The sick vampire lets out a moan of pain before they spit up another wave of blood and bile.

“I know,” Raphael replies. “I don’t need a lecture. Bennet was on fledgling duty. I was out trying to take care of some business with Lorenzo.”

Magnus snorts. “Lorenzo’s the most impotent High Warlock I’ve ever met. I can’t believe he replaced me,” he says with a frown. Ring-studded hands coming to rest at his sides as he finishes healing the new vampire.

  
Raphael scowls. “Might I remind you that you _left._ Sightseeing for the past thirty years with Ragnor and leaving us with a self-important idiot.” He leans down to the scoop up the unconscious vampire, dragging their prone body up onto a gilded couch. Magnus banishes the mess, and does one last cursory check over the vampire before standing with a nod.

Magnus grins. “Don’t sound so bitter, Raphael. You could’ve joined us at any time.”

“I can’t portal,” Raphael reminds him. “I also can’t go out in the sun.”

“Ah, yes, that’s right,” Magnus replies, unrepentant as he sweeps past Raphael and out toward the elevator. “Well, I’ll be here for the time being, dating the mundane, as you so aptly put it.”

Raphael turns, eyes watching as Magnus steps into the elevator. “If he can manage to keep you around, then I might want to meet this mundane,” he calls out.

Magnus smiles as the doors begin to close. “I don’t think he’ll have to try too hard.”

***

If Magnus never meets another vampire ever again, it’ll be too soon.

“You smell delicious, like fire. What’s a handsome warlock like you doing in a place like this?” the stranger croons into his ear. _What are you doing in a mundane club?_

Sharp teeth gleam under the club lights as music pounds through their blood and the floor beneath their feet. It’s almost funny, that Magnus chose this club specifically to avoid the shadow world for Alec’s benefit, and yet here he is, with a stray vampire just inches away from his throat.

“Just dancing,” Magnus replies. He gives the vampire a polite smile. No sense in causing a disruption, especially with Alec bound to return from the bar any moment now. Irate vampire, club of civilians, blood-thirsty rampage. Once was enough, Magnus thinks to himself. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch your name…”

The vampire leans in closer with a flirtatious grin. “My name’s Beau. I’m staying with a friend at the DuMort, and I’d love to show you around. What do you say we get out of here?” He jerks his head toward the exit. Beau is pale, with sandy blond hair, grey eyes catching the strobe lights as they search Magnus’ face and find his gaze. “It’ll be fun, I promise. I only bite when asked.”

Magnus plasters on his most charming smile. Beau seems harmless enough, but he’s still a vampire, and Magnus needs this guy gone fast. Along the lines of about ten minutes ago. “Well, Beau. While I appreciate your very _generous_ offe—.”

“He’s got prior engagements.”

 _Oh no_. Magnus whirls around, laying a hand on Alec’s arm. He takes one of the drinks from Alec’s hands as he steps between Alec and Beau.

“Darling, you’re back,” he chirps, straightening Alec’s jacket collar.

Alec leans into the touch. “Yeah, the service here is really good. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

“It took no time at all. I bet the barista was tripping over themselves for the chance to help you,” Magnus says. “Thank you for the drink.”

Alec takes Magnus’ hand and presses a quick kiss to his palm. “Of course.” Then, he turns away to size-up Beau. “Who’s your friend?”

Beau scowls as he opens his mouth. “It’s none of your business.”

Magnus laughs, cheerful as he tries to draw Alec’s attention. “Oh, I just bumped into him and made his acquaintance.”

“Right,” Alec says. He shoulders his way into the middle of their little circle, much like Magnus had, but with less finesse. “And what kind of business do you have with my boyfriend?”

Alec stares Beau down with his extra three inches. It’s a bit startling, to see Alec like this. Although Magnus knows that Alec tends to be protective of his siblings from the stories Alec shares, Alec’s never been overly possessive before. What’s even more interesting is that Beau actually looks like he might take Alec seriously.

Part of Magnus is turned on by Alec’s power play, the other part is horrified because Alec is a mundane and Beau is a vampire, and Alec is going to get torn apart. The beat drops, creating a swell in the crowd. A sea of frenetic energy that contrasts with the hard lines and threatening stillness of Alec's posture.

Beau crosses his arms, defensive but unimpressed as he gives Alec a sarcastic smile. “Nothing that has to do with you.” He gives Magnus one last look-over. “You’re cute, but there’s no accounting for taste I guess.”  

Magnus shifts between the two men, all too aware of the danger Alec’s in. “Beau, you’re very handsome—.” Alec scoffs. Magnus shoots him an admonishing glare before turning back to the now-grumpy vampire. “And you seem to be a very nice guy, but as you can see, I’m spoken for,” Magnus finishes.“We’re actually going to head home now, right, Alexander?”

Alec suddenly looks relieved. “Yeah, lets go,” he says, nodding his head as he reaches out to take Magnus’ hand. He reserves one last glare for Beau, although the vampire doesn’t seem to be intimidated as much as heated, and walks Magnus toward the bar. Magnus smiles at Beau as they leave, a bit apologetic, considering the fact that Alec still looks like he’s torn between carting Magnus away and challenging Beau to a fight.

They push through the crush of dancers. The DJ yells something into her microphone, and cheers rise as the song changes. When they reach the counter, Alec sets his drink down without taking a sip. Magnus takes a swig of his, then after taking in a deep breath, downs the rest. Alec stands next to him, back tense, and shoulders rigid as he surveys the writhing bodies. “Alexander?” Magnus asks. He tugs on Alec’s hand, fingers still twining together. “What was that?”

“I’m sorry,” Alec says. “I know you can take care of yourself.” He gestures to the dancefloor with his free-hand. A conflicted expression flits across his face. “I just...I got bad vibes from him. Did he hurt you?”

Magnus hesitates. The bitter aftertaste of alcohol coats his tongue. “No, he didn’t. Besides, I have you here to protect me,” he jokes. It feels like the wrong thing to say. Alec didn’t know that Beau was a vampire that could kill him on sight. Alec just thought that Beau felt off, and he wanted to protect Magnus because of it. “Not that I need it,” Magnus amends, the desperate need to remove any perceived duty of protection from Alec’s mind.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Alec mumbles. He rubs the back of his neck. “But if you ever feel like you’re in danger, call me. Don’t hesitate to ask me for help.” His gaze dips low, the sweeps back up and captures Magnus’ heart in its relentless grip. “I’ll always protect you.”

Magnus bites his lip. “Well now you’re just not playing fair.”

Alec grins, a bit sheepish, but knowing. “What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean,” Magnus says, leaning in and kissing Alec deep and slow. “Let’s get out of here.” He draws back a bit before nipping Alec’s jaw. “You think you’re up to taking care of me for the rest of the night?”

Alec blinks at him. Then, he brightens, and kisses Magnus again. “I can do that.”

***

They wake slowly. Indolent, thoughtless, sunshine drifts over them and coaxes them further into the new day. Alec smells of Magnus’ bedsheets. Magnus breathes him in.

“There’s something I forgot to ask you about,” Alec says, voice raspy and dry from sleep.

“And what’s that, darling?” Magnus asks. He cuddles closer to steal some of Alec’s warmth. Blankets bunch beneath them, small mountains that sink beneath their weight. A moment passes, then two. Magnus turns up to look Alec in the face. “Alexander?”

“Would you like to get dinner with me and meet my family?” Alec blurts out. Sunlight catches in his eyes and sets them alight. He smiles and kisses Magnus’ forehead. “I—they’ve been asking about you.”

Affection burns bright and terrible in Magnus’ chest. He wants. He wants so desperately. It strikes him then how domestic they are, the heat trapped between them, waking up together in the easy cadence of traffic and birds.

Alec can never know who he is, can never know the truth of his existence. Meeting Alec’s family is tantamount to a great change in their relationship. This is a stage that Magnus once pursued with his lovers time after time, only to find that he was standing at the crossroads alone. The duvet rustles. Alec waits, ever patient.

There’s the soft press of lips at the crown of Magnus’ head, an apology, and suddenly Magnus is ashamed. He reaches up and cups Alec’s face. A moment passes where it seems like Alec’s eyes won’t open, but they do, and Magnus slots their lips together.

Alec softens at the touch. Nothing else matters. He’s mundane, mortal, and already so deeply nestled into Magnus’ heart. There is nothing Magnus wouldn’t do for him.

“Of course, darling. Is there a dress code?” 

***   

“So what’s the story?” Izzy asks. She runs a head through Alec’s hair and gives a satisfied nod.

“What story?” Alec asks. He fixes the ends of his sleeves as Jace watches on from the doorway. Jace shrugs when Alec looks to him for clarification.

Izzy peers up at him, then busies herself with her own reflection. She pulls out a tube of lipstick from a black purse that dangles from her shoulder. “The story about what we do. You guys have talked about like, work, right?” Alec isn’t sure how she’s applying makeup and talking at the same time, but doesn’t spend too much time thinking about it.

They’ve never spoken about what they both do for a living. Alec’s always been too grateful that Magnus has never asked why he keeps such odd hours to bring it up on his own. “I think he’s a consultant,” Alec mutters. He tries to piece together the information Magnus often throws out amidst a barrage of exaggerated stories. “He works from home.”

“Interesting,” Izzy replies. “But I didn’t ask what he does. I asked what you told him _we_ do.”

Jace perks up. “Mundie jobs right? I want to be a famous actor.”

“You can’t be a famous actor,” Izzy deadpans. “An understudy on Broadway, maybe.”

“Broadway? Like that street in Manhattan?” Jace repeats.

Izzy rolls her eyes and lets out a disbelieving sigh. “Nevermind. Just say you work in retail.” Alec glances at his phone. They’re late. Or they’re going to be if they don’t leave in the next five seconds.

Alec swears. “If he asks, we’re jewelers. Now we need to _go._ ”

    ***

Magnus steps out onto the crowded sidewalk. A businesswoman hurries past him with a briefcase as the skies open. Rain dots the concrete as the foot traffic turns into a steady stream of cursing citydwellers.

The restaurant is at the end of the block, not worth running toward, especially in shoes as nice as his Louboutins. Magnus shrugs and flicks his fingers. He continues on his way, dry, before coming to a stop beneath the restaurant’s awning.

“Magnus?”

Magnus freezes. He turns, tense. There, standing in a black dress, sensible pumps, with unmarked skin. “Maryse Lightwood.”

She coughs. “It’s Maryse Trueblood now.”

Magnus’ lip twitches. “Forgive me. I can’t say I keep up with Shadowhunter business. At least, not since you finally put down your madman.” He can’t help but feel a bit satisfied when Maryse flinches. The air around them, dense with rain and noise, skitters over their feet. “I am here for dinner, nothing more,” Magnus says. “I won’t interfere with whatever plans you have.” Maryse’s gaze flicker down to his hands.

“Of course,” Maryse replies. She shifts in her heels, the tasteful pointed toes grinding against stray debris. “I’m here for my family. I pose no danger to you, warlock, as you can see.” Her head lifts high. No runes, anywhere.

“Well, in any case, I’ll be sure to stay out of your wa—.”

“I’m so sorry we’re late.” Alec appears at Magnus’ side. He cups Magnus’ cheek and leans down for a quick kiss. Magnus smiles against his lips, pleased, and eager to ignore the woman standing two feet away. Alec’s hair and shoulders glisten with droplets of water.

“No worries, darling. I just got here,” Magnus hums. Two people step out of the taxi still idling on the street, they rush to shelter, both of them eyeing Magnus with obvious curiosity. He greets them both with gusto. “You must be Alexander’s brother and sister. I’m Magnus, it’s nice to meet you both.” Alec blushes. Magnus revels in it alongside Alec’s siblings. “He’s told me so much about you.”

“Nothing bad I hope,” Jace jokes.

“Nothing bad about Isabelle, for sure,” Magnus says with a wink. Jace grins back at him and shrugs as he and Isabelle exchange kisses on the cheek.

“Call me Izzy,” she says, all sharp intuition and pleasant perfume. “And he definitely hasn’t told us enough about _you._ ”

Jace nods. “He hasn’t told us anything, he just gets this dopey grin on his face whenever you text him.” Magnus glances over at Alec.

“Is that so?”

“Yes, it is,” Maryse cuts in, suddenly. Magnus freezes as Alec’s hand pulls away. He watches in horror as his boyfriend turns to face Maryse Trueblood.

Alec smiles. “Mom, hey, sorry we’re late.”

Maryse Trueblood, an excommunicated shadowhunter, former Circle member, and all-around bitch-in-charge is Alexander’s mother. Mundane Alexander, and his mundane siblings, and their now-mundane mother. If Magnus weren’t immortal, he’d be expecting a heart attack right about now.

“So you’re my Alec’s boyfriend,” Maryse says, voice slow, and surprisingly soft around the edges. “I’m Maryse. It’s lovely to meet you.”

Magnus Bane and Maryse Trueblood have met on the battlefield no less than a dozen times, but Magnus plasters on a smile and offers his hand.

“Please, call me Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may leave it here, or I may add a couple more scenes to this /secretly not mundane/ AU as time goes on! I hope you enjoyed. :)  
> Please HMU @CryptidBane on twitter if you enjoyed and would like to chat!


End file.
